heavenmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:JMAS
Welcome Hi, welcome to LifeMusic Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:DcTalk Ultimate.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Master Fredcerique (Talk) 15:50, August 20, 2010 Hey!! Hey man!! Good to see ya! I thought I'd greet you personally rather than just the automated welcome. I hope you can stay around and help when you're not on the Wook. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 16:55, August 20, 2010 (UTC) *Glad to be here. Music is a passion of mine and I've probably got around 1500 albums in my collection, mostly CCM, so I'm happy to help as much as I can. - JMAS Speak To Me 17:05, August 20, 2010 (UTC) **Oh my gosh!!!! That's a lot of albums. Haha. Hey are you good with skin and MediaWiki? Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 19:22, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ***Sorry, I don't know a thing about it other than it's what the admins tweak to change the look of things and how things display, etc over at the Wook. - JMAS Speak To Me 19:26, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ****Yeah. Out old admin who was in charge of that is no longer active. I can probably get someone at the Wook to help. They've already helped with some MediaWiki here. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 19:30, August 20, 2010 (UTC) IRC Hey. Feel free to join our IRC channel at #lifemusicwiki. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 19:25, August 20, 2010 (UTC) *If I can figure out how to get it to work, I will. Any time I try to log in, I get some error and nothing works. :\ - JMAS Speak To Me 19:26, August 20, 2010 (UTC) **Haha I just figured it out today. It took forever. Xd1358 helped me figure it out. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 19:30, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ***Hello, JMAS. Nice to see you here. :-) -- [[w:c:community:User:Xd1358|'1358']] (Talk) 20:10, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ****Well, let's just have a Wook meeting why don't we. lol Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 20:50, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Song clips Hey. I was wonderin', since you have so many albums, if you could upload 30 sec. previews for each song. It would help a lot. Oh, and it would be great if you could fix the background. And, would you like me to continue conversations on the page where they started, or not? Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 02:22, August 21, 2010 (UTC) *If it's a one shot answer like this, doing it this way is fine. But if it's going to be a running conversation, with several posts by each of us, then it's just easier to keep it on one page, IMO. :) Regarding the background image, the page is locked, so I couldn't test it out. I'm heading to bed now, but I'll look around and if I spot you posting around the Wook, or here, I'll snag your attention and ask you to temporarily unlock that file page. - JMAS Speak To Me 06:07, August 21, 2010 (UTC) **OK, the file should be unlocked. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 12:09, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ***To answer the first item, yes, I'd be happy to work on short song clips. As for the background image, I uploaded it and couldn't figure out why it wasn't displaying at all on the main page. Then it dawned on me that it only shows up for me if I'm logged out. Once I logged out and looked, it looks much cleaner and better all around. I'd say it's safe to delete the old revision and lock the image again. - JMAS Speak To Me 17:02, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ****It looks a lot cleaner. Thanks man. Also, I like the idea of puting the clips on the album articles. Maybe we could come up with a template for track lists that would contains them. Also, the song infobox has a place for the clips at the bottom, so each song article gets the clip too. Keep up the good work. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 21:25, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Talk page link Oddly your userpage links to Xd's communtiy wiki talk page O.o Just to let you know. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 22:02, August 21, 2010 (UTC) *Doh, it's because I copied the rough format from his and I must have missed changing that link. Thanks for the head's up. - JMAS Speak To Me 22:14, August 21, 2010 (UTC) **No prob. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 04:21, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Wikipedia Hey, we have a template for external linking Wikipedia at Template:Wikipedia sourcing. I noticed you didn't use it on What If His People Prayed. Just to letcha know. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 04:21, August 22, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks for the head's up again. Got it fixed now. Man, it's been a while since I've been a newbie on a wiki. ;) - JMAS Speak To Me 04:38, August 22, 2010 (UTC) **Haha yeah. I feel the same way on the Wook. Even though I have over 1,300 edits, I'm still learning all the rules. lol c):D Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 13:15, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Userbox Hey man. Would you mind categorizing your userpage by adding a userbox. We prefer to have all users categorized, preferably by country. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 02:34, August 25, 2010 (UTC) *Also, your custom "saved by the blood" userbox is pretty epic. :) I think it's OK for you to make an actual template and add it to the official userboxes if ya want. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 04:15, August 25, 2010 (UTC) RecentChanges Hey. Do you know how I can get the Automatically refresh button on the RecentChanges page? I would really like to have it. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 15:38, August 27, 2010 (UTC) *Sorry for the delay in response. I've been at our church's men's retreat the last 4 days. Sadly, I don't know how to the auto-refresh box. I imagine it's something in the wiki-coding. Over at Wookieepedia, the admin Xwing328 may be able to help. He knows wiki-coding. If not, I'm sure he'd know who you can ask. - JMAS Speak To Me 15:05, August 31, 2010 (UTC) **OK, thanks. Hope the retreat went well. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 17:22, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Song clips I noticed you are just using the chorus for song previews. This would explain why the clips don't come out 30 seconds long. Ummmmm....I haven't been doing it that way. We should probably decide on a uniform way to clip songs. I've just been taking a random 30 sec clip, but I'm open to opinions. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 13:03, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Let me explain my thinking on the matter. Whenever I'm considering purchasing a CD, I usually go somewhere to preview the songs, like Amazon, or christianbook.com, etc. All too often, I'm never able to get a decent preview enough to determine whether I'll like enough of the songs on the album to warrant buying it. Why? Because the clips they choose are terrible - they'll be half intro music only with no content, or horrible cuts in the middle of words, etc. More often than not, it is the chorus that will give the truest description of a song. True, some of the clips may be slightly longer than 30 sec (though I try and never let them exceed 40), however, they are still useless for ripping/copying purposes because I specifically add a fade-in and/or fade-out on the clips. Because of that, I believe they still constitute fair use. I've been to sites where they have preview clips that are as long as 60 sec on occassion. - JMAS Speak To Me 13:14, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I see where you're coming from. I personally pick the most interesting part of the song to me. I do always try to get a good bit of the chorus in with it. I typically use the instrumental break that comes right before a repeat of the chorus that most songs have. I split it between the instrumental break and the chorus. See Gone (TobyMac) for an example. And I agree, they always pick the most generic, boring parts of the songs for previews. Maybe they do that so you'd buy the CD instead. idk but it's annoying. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 13:56, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I typically work the same way, picking the most interesting part of the song to me, or the part I like best, etc. A lot of how I'm thinking is, "do the words make sense in the clip?" I try not to start a clip in the middle of a sentence or thought or whatever, which is why the chorus works so well for me most often. Though I have to admit, "What If His People Prayed" was one song I really vacillated back and forth on between using the chorus or the verse that has the "stop asking Oprah what to do" part in it. ;) Also, more often than not, the chorus will have the words of the title incorporated into it somehow, which I think it crucial to a sound clip. - JMAS Speak To Me 20:03, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah. That's my favorite part of that song too. lol idk Should we take a community vote, or should this just be a personal preference thing? Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 23:20, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Honestly, I'd say just leave it as a personal preference. Perhaps, if down the road many more users start uploading clips, and it becomes a problem, we could hold a vote for a policy, but I think it's not really necessary right now when there's just a couple of us uploading them. - JMAS Speak To Me 23:39, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::OK. We'll leave it as a preference for now. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 12:33, September 15, 2010 (UTC) VieMusique Wiki Hey man. I was wonderin' if you might wanna help me translate some of the French LifeMusic Wiki. It's all in English and it's all messed up and junky looking. This wiki is still my priority, but the other could use some help. And even if you don't know French, Google Translate will do for now. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 14:20, September 16, 2010 (UTC) *If Google Translate is like any other online translators I've used, you don't want to use it. In my experience, they all translate word for word, not a proper translation. For instance, in English, the adjectives come before the noun, but in most other languages, they follow the noun. You type "The large dog ate the boy's homework." in the translator and it may translate all the words correctly to French, but the translators don't rearrange the words into the proper sentence structure for the non-English language. - JMAS Speak To Me 14:33, September 16, 2010 (UTC) **I know. I've caught it making mistakes. However, so far most of the adjectives have been correctly placed as far as I can tell. I'm taking French III in high school, so I know a lot of sentence structure and vocabulary (though I'm not fluent yet). But Google Translate is still better than English. IMO Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 16:55, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ***Well, I can't say I'll commit much time to it. I'll try to lend a hand every now and again. - JMAS Speak To Me 16:58, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ****It's fine. As I said, this site is still my priority. Once this site is well established (aka after we are eligible for a spotlight), I misht start editing more on the es and fr wikis. Thanks for considering. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 17:23, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Star Wars criticism OK, as a Christian and fan of Star Wars, I'm sure you've been asked the question, "Why do watch Star Wars? Isn't magic Satanic?" How do you combat this? I simply tell them that the Force is not magic and explain why. That doesn't seem to convince many people. What would you say? My dad just taught a lesson on Satan's influence in modern media in things like music (Slipknot and Hollywooed Undead especially), movies, books, and Satanic symbols. Now all the kids are asking me why he lets me watch Star Wars. My answers don't seem to be working. I would greatly appreciate some advice. Thank you. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 12:50, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :I've never really come up against much criticism of my being Star Wars junkie. My view has always been there is nothing in Star Wars that detracts from, inhibits, or even remotely causes me to question my relationship with Christ. Magic is real, and yes, whether it be "white magic" or "black magic" we know it stems from the same source of evil. Star Wars is fiction, it has no basis whatsoever in reality. If someone has trouble distinguishing between reality and fantasy, then they have more problems than just whether to watch a certain movie or TV series. Matthew 5:29 says "If your right eye causes you to sin, pluck it out and cast it from you; for it is more profitable for you that one of your members perish, than for your whole body to be cast into hell." (NKJ) If Star Wars causes you to sin, then you should absolutely not watch it. The same can be said for sports, or any hobby. Whether Star Wars, sports, computers, comics, cars, "Everything is permissible—but not everything is beneficial. Everything is permissible—but not everything is constructive." 1 Corinthians 10:23 (NIV). I also like how The Message paraphrases this (with verse 24) "Looking at it one way, you could say, 'Anything goes. Because of God's immense generosity and grace, we don't have to dissect and scrutinize every action to see if it will pass muster.' But the point is not to just get by. We want to live well, but our foremost efforts should be to help others live well." Likewise, the Amplified Bible states "All things are legitimate we are free to do anything we please, but not all things are helpful profitable, and wholesome. All things are legitimate, but not all things are constructive character and edifying spiritual life." If watching Star Wars causes your walk with Christ to falter or waver, then it is absolutely wrong to continue watching it until such time as that is no longer the case. That may be as long as you live, or it may be a short time. Every walk is different. No one should be judging you or your faith based on you being a fan of Star Wars. "For the LORD does not see as man sees; for man looks at the outward appearance, but the LORD looks at the heart." 1 Samuel 16:7 (NKJ) God knows your heart, and the Holy Spirit will bring conviction in your spirit of things that you need to trim from your life. - JMAS Speak To Me 13:39, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::By permissable, do you mean it's not a sin? I'm confused by that. I use KJV only, so I'll look up the KJV's translation. I'm used to the way it says things. Anyway, so what about things like Harry Potter. Harry Potter contains tons of magic, much of which is actually used in the real world in Satanic rituals. This is where I face a problem because everyone wonders why I believe Star Wars is good and Harry Potter is bad. I tell them that Star Wars does not have magic like Harry Potter. Jedi do not have supernatural powers, they simply have a higher number of Midi-Chlorians that allows them to communicate with the Force better. The power is not their's, it's the Force's. Much like the disciples who performed miracles. The characters in Harry Potter, however, perform magic that is used with their own powers. They do have supernatural abilities. Also, it teaches kids (which is the saga's main acudience) that witches and warlocks and wizards are good and that magic and witchcraft is acceptable. You may not agree with me on this, but that's what my predicament is. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 17:07, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :::The KJV phrases it as "All things are lawful for me, but all things are not expedient: all things are lawful for me, but all things edify not." Sin begins in the heart and mind and is culminated by action. It is not a sin (if you are of legal age) to drink a beer after work. But if you are a recovering alcoholic, where you know God has convicted you to stop drinking, then it is a sin to drink even one beer. I agree with your explanation about the differences between SW and HP. I do not however think it is right to make a blanket statement that watching a HP movie is a sin. I have watched a HP movie when at friends houses, and I felt no conviction of the Holy Spirit that I had to get up and leave or else I would be in sin. I have other friends who have prayed about it and felt led of the Spirit that it is wrong for them to watch it. I realize this is a slippery slope and there will always be controversy and differing opinions. Again, it boils down to the mind of the individual. I am almost 35 years old, and I know the difference between fantasy and fiction. I am able to watch a movie, regardless of subject matter (within reason of course), without it affecting my way of thinking at all, which probably comes from being older and having walked with the Lord for over 20 years. Someone younger, whose mind may be more impressionable, I would never let watch HP. Understand, I come from what you could call a Presbymatic background. I have a very strong grounding in the Word of God (Presbyterian) yet also believe in a charismatic walk with the Lord. I believe in being filled with the Holy Spirit. I believe there are fundamental tenets to a personal walk with Christ that are black and white, no room for gray. But beyond the fundamentals, everyone's walk with the Lord is personal, and they are truly walking in fellowship with the Holy Spirit, then He will guide them and let them know whether they need to turn away from something or not. The words of the Newsboys song "Spirit Thing" really ring true: It's an early warning sign. It keeps my life in line... It pushes when I quit. It smells a counterfeit. Sometimes it works a bit like a teleprompter... I do hope and pray I'm helping in some way, and being clear in what I'm saying. - JMAS Speak To Me 17:57, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think I understand. I do, however, believe that drinking at all is a sin because the Bible forbids it. Forgive me, I can't remember the exact verse. I do know that people say that alcohol is OK because wine is talked about positively in many places in the Bible. But the Greek word for wine can mean either unfermented or fermented. Scripture often talks about unfermented wine, which is not alcoholic. Also, wine at the time had such a low alcohol content that it wouldn't even be considered an alcoholic beverage today. But, there again, that's my conviction and belief in what the Scripture says. But anyway, back to the main topic. So what exactly should I say if they ask me these questions. I've asked my dad, but he simply likes the movies. He's not a junkie like you and I (and some of my friends) so his reasoning is not always satifying to me. And yes, you are helping a lot. Thanks. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 18:25, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::I would challenge you to find a scripture that forbids alcohol. There are verses condemning overindulgence. Read John 2:1-11. Jesus himself turned water into wine at Cana. And you cannot cite the argument that it wasn't fermented. The only reason they would serve the inferior wine second was if people were too intoxicated to notice. OK, on to the matter at hand. I can't tell you what to say exactly. I don't know the people to whom you will be speaking. Firstly, I would be regular prayer that the Holy Spirit would give you the right words of wisdom when the situation comes. Then, I would share exactly what we've talked about today. Again, share that there is no magic in SW exactly as you explained it to me. It is not your job to change their minds. It is your job to impart whatever wisdom the Lord deems, and leave the changing of hearts and minds to Him. Cite that because Star Wars is a work of fiction, and has no basis in reality (unlike the magic which can be seen in HP), you have felt no conviction or leading of the Holy Spirit that you are to avoid SW. There is also the matter of submitting to parental and other leadership the Lord places in our lives. It wouldn't surprise me if some of the kids you are talking to are not so much interested in HP for the subject matter, but more because an authority figure has instructed them not to. The forbidden is enticing. But the Lord puts in positions of authority those who He knows we need to be there. We should heed that wisdom, in the case of non-parental authority, as long as it doesn't contradict His Word. And in the case of parental authority, again as long as it doesn't contradict God's Word, we are to obey our parents. If you are able to open their eyes to examine the real reason they wish to watch HP, it may make it easier to counsel them away from that course of action. - JMAS Speak To Me 19:14, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Thank you for the advice. I'll try that. Also, for the Scriptures on drinking, see here. All the references in the "It's OK" section could very well refer to unfermented wine. They may not though. Still, today's alcoholic drinks are FAR stronger than those of Jesus' time. That's at least what I learned in my Bible college class (Faith Bible Institute). Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 20:56, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::OK, I've read the Proverbs 31:6-9 one, which still confuses me on what it means. idk any thoughts? Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 20:56, September 20, 2010 (UTC)